Yumichika Ayasegawa
You certainly are mighty, in fact if I fought you like I normally do, I would defiantly been killed. However against my true power, even the mightiest of warriors are helpless. Chapter 136: Rage 'Introduction' Yumichika Ayasegawa (綾瀬川 弓親, Ayasegawa Yumichika) is the former 5th Seat officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. He was assigned as a soldier of the Alliance's First Division where he participated in the majority of the Fiore Campaign until he met his death and the hands of Kinkaku during the battle of Nirvana, in an effort to save his best friend Ikkaku. 'Personality' 'History (Bleach manga)' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Worth Woodsea Arc' 'March On, Allied Forces' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' 'Relationships' Acts Of Orders Ichigo Kurosaki 1st Division Kenpachi Zaraki Ikkaku Madarame Cavendish Karui Choji Akimichi ' 'Shatter Squad As a member of the Shatter Squad, Yumichika was assigned to infiltrate to destroy Nirvanna. Apart from Ichigo, Ikkaku and Cavendish, Yumichika wasn't seen communicating with the other members much, however all of them were stunned and shocked by his death, especially Ichigo, Ikkaku and Cavendish. As such the Squad were determined to avenge him. Coalition Mangessu Hozuki Kawazu & Yomazu 'Powers and Abilities' Expert Swordsman: Yumichika, as a high-ranking member of the 11th Division, excels in swordsmanship. He is capable fighter that is on par with lieutenant-level fighters, such as Shūhei Hisagi, and Arrancar such as Charlotte Chuhlhourne. Kidō Expert: Yumichika has demonstrated capable skill in Kidō techniques, able to use a mid-level Hadō spell and a low-level Bakudō spell without incantation. High Spiritual Power: Despite being a 5th seated officer of the Gotei 13, Yumichika boasts a high level of spiritual energy on par with lieutenant-level Soul Reaper. His Reiatsu is green. Shunpo Practitioner: Yumichika has used Shunpo frequently, although he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents. He is fast enough to get behind Ganju Shiba and attack him before the latter had a chance to dodge or even react, as well as being able to keep up with an Arrancar or lieutenant level fighter. Zanpakutō Ruri'iro Kujaku (瑠璃色孔雀, Azure Peacock), "nicknamed" Fuji Kujaku (藤孔雀, Wisteria Peacock). It has the form of an average katana. It has a bronze tsuba shaped like a German cross, purple hilt-wrapping, and fuchsia-colored sheath. The spirit of Ruri'iro Kujaku is as vain as his owner, as Yumichika visibly gets angry with him for thinking of himself as beautiful, saying that he is full of himself. He even goes as far as to call his Zanpakutō annoying and tries to break the blade after performing Jinzen. Ruri'iro Kujaku is an odd sword, as it has a favorite color. "Azure" is its favorite while "Wisteria" is its least favorite. Because of this, Yumichika calls it "Fuji Kujaku", knowing that Ruri'iro Kujaku really hates that name so that it will sulk and doesn't reach full power. It is only when he calls it by its true name that its potential is achieved. Due to it being a Kidō-type Zanpakutō, Yumichika hides this from the 11th Division, for fear of being hated as the division is known for shunning non-direct combat blades. * Shikai : The Shikai command as Fuji Kujaku is "Bloom" (咲け, sake; Viz "Blossom"). When referred to by its true name, Ruri'iro Kujaku's command becomes "Split and Deviate" (裂き狂え, sakikurue; Viz "Tear in Frenzy"). Yumichika runs his hand along the length of the blade as it glows a white light and transforms. It takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at top of the hilt allows it to split into four identical and evenly spaced blades. The hilt and tsuba remain the same in this form. Shikai Special Ability: When released as Ruri'iro Kujaku, the blades can flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines. These vines move to grapple and ensnare an opponent. Once the opponent is sufficiently subdued the vines begin to grow energy buds that are being filled with the opponent's Reiatsu. The flowers actually use it as a form of power source, siphoning the Reiatsu the opponent emits in order to fuel their growth. When the flowers bloom the collected Reiatsu is turned against the opponent, either seriously incapacitating them or killing them in the process. By chewing on the petals of the bloomed flowers one's wounds are healed and their body is revitalized proportionate to the amount of Reiatsu consumed. When the effect is over the vines release the target and shrivel up. The vines then recede back into the hilt and the sealed blade is reconstituted. 'Trivia' Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Male Category:Soldier Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Reaper Category:Alliance Category:1st Division Category:Shatter Squad Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Military Personnel